RF and microwave switches have widespread applications in microwave systems. They typically may use semiconductor active devices as the switching element. Semiconductor switches, however, cannot be used for applications that require high power handling as they will generate unwanted harmonics and distortions in the signal due to intermodulation effects. Although there are semiconductor RF switches that can handle up to several watts, they usually suffer from high insertion loss. An alternative may be to use mechanical switches with very high power handling, but those switches are bulky, heavy and consume a lot of power.
Therefore, there is a need for small, low loss, and linear RF switches that may be used in a wide range of RF and microwave frequencies, with high power handling capability.